


Washing Go Stones

by blue_cage (zhyn)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhyn/pseuds/blue_cage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation that happened as they washed Go stones. Kaneko knows Mitani's Go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Washing Go Stones

The go war between Kaneko and Mitani had gotten worse when they entered high school. Of course Mitani was dragged into the club, just like before, and the only opponent on his level still happened to be Kaneko, though sometimes he did play against the new ones, Masaki and Yuuna. But Kaneko was the only one who could see beyond the ploys, and the traps behind Mitani's plays.

That didn't mean they got along; no - it meant Mitani got more and more irritated as Kaneko started to get better. Kaneko was maintaining her grades while juggling both go club and volleyball efficiently, while Mitani was spending more and more time after school in smoky go clubs with old men.

"Why don't YOU try to be an Insei?" Kaneko asked him during their punishment. Their fight had today had escalated to the point that Mitani turned the goban over, spilling the stones to the floor. Kaneko had replied by throwing one of the go ke at him. And thus Akari ordered them to wash all the stones after their club.

"I don't want to be one!"

"Well, who says you're so great at go, anyway? If you don't even have the courage to try you obviously don't want have it. You can't even match the Kaio go club last tournament."

"That was a fluke, dammit!"

"There's that terrible game between you and Kishimoto in junior high. Don't tell me you're proud of what happened then?"

"Shut up!"

"Since you like go so much, why don't you try to be a go pro like Shindou anyway?"

"What? From Insei to Go Pro? Lay off my case, Kaneko." He finished rubbing the stones dry, and dropped his batch into the waiting go ke. "I'm done. And if you're gonna be like that I don't want to play go with you anymore."

"You'll have to come back for the team tournament next month, you know," Kaneko reminded him as he picked up his bag to go. Mitani waved the comment off, but Kaneko knew, deep inside, Mitani was going to come back for their next club meeting, and he'll be playing against her with all his ploys, and she can annoy him about his future some other day. After all, they were young, and Mitani's go was still progressing. And while it was, she would be there, to help him every step of the way.


End file.
